This invention is in the field of devices for removing end caps from tubes. More specifically, the device disclosed herein is utilized to remove end caps or closures from a sewer pipe. In the development of residential housing, it is the practice to initially install a main sewer pipe extending along the length of the street. The pipe includes a separate lateral pipe or extension for each lot adjacent the street. The lateral pipe is initially closed by a removable cap and buried five to ten feet beneath ground level. As individual houses are constructed, the contractor must connect the sewer outlet extending from the house to the lateral sewer pipe. Thus, a hole must be dug extending to the lateral pipe with the end closure then being removed to facilitate the connection between the lateral pipe and the sewer outlet. In many cases, such a connection must take place under wet and/or cold conditions and within a relatively small hole dug in the ground thereby aggravating the condition of cap removal and sewer pip interconnection.
It is the custom to produce the lateral pipe and end cap from plastic with an O-ring seal being provided in the pipe to sealingly engage the end cap. Thus, the end cap is not easily removable requiring the workman to pry and in many cases strike the cap with a heavy tool. Further, internal pipe pressures may increase the force required for removal of the end cap. Frequently, the lateral pipe will crack due to the workman's attempt to remove the end cap particularly when the plastic pipe and cap are subjected to cold temperatures. Fracture of the lateral pipe necessitates the repair thereof causing construction downtime. Such a delay adds to the construction cost of the project in view of the equipment, such as a backhoe and manpower costs incurred. In addition, a coupling is typically required in the case of a fractured pipe adding further to the cost of the sewer interconnection. Disclosed herein is a tool which is easily mounted to the lateral sewer pipe for very fast and easy removal of the end cap with the possibility of pipe fracture being eliminated.